brase one-shots
by tealbilly
Summary: some one-shots of bree and chase from lab rats.
1. new rooms

**I don't own lab rats!**

Brase one-shots

New rooms

Chase's POV:

It was winter break when all this happened. Davenport called us to the living room for an announcement. Me, bree and Adam ran down the stairs thinking it was an emergency. " , what did you want to see us about?" I asked. "Well Tasha and I were talking and we were thinking about giving you all your own rooms!" he said in excitement. I couldn't believe it, my own room! "Group hug!" yelled Adam. He squished me and bree towards him. I was so close to bree I could feel her heart beat getting faster and she started blushing. "Come on you guys, chase and bree, your rooms are down that hall and Adam and Leo's rooms are down this hall." me and bree ran to our new rooms.

Everyone's room had their names on their doors. When I walked into my room, I was amazed. There is a huge king sized bed that was near the huge window that had a beautiful view of the tree's. I noticed that put a workbench by my window. Don't get me started on my closet. This closet is so huge and I can fit all my stuff in there. My capsule is in the corner of my room with my other stuff I had in the lab I looked in front of my bed to see a 54' inch flat screen .Everything in my room is amazing. Another good thing about my room is bree's room is right across from mine.

If you want to know why it's a good thing her room is right across from mine, it's because I like bree. Ever since we all found out that we were not related at all I started getting really strong feelings for her. I just love her. I love how she can make me laugh and how she can cheer me up when I'm down. She's just amazing. If only she knew how much I cared for her and how much I appreciate her. Now all I can do think about is her.

I was getting settled in my new desk about to start a new project when I heard someone at my door. "Hey chase, you in there?" asked bree. "Yeah, just give me a sec." I said back to her. I whipped off my shirt reveling my nicely toned abs and opened the door. "sup." I said in a cool voice. It took her a second to take in my appearance but the she replied. "Can I come in?" she asked in a sweet voice. I let her in my room.

"Wow. Your room looks amazing." she said in awe. She looked astonished. Then she got out of fantasyland and turned to look at me. "Chase, I have to tell you something but I don't know how your gonna take It." she said. I just gave her a look to say go on. "Well, the truth is, I like yo-." that's all I heard before I smashed our lips together. It felt amazing. I felt like I was on cloud 9. I put a lot of passion into that one kiss. When I felt her responding to the kiss I could almost die of happiness. I then lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist and I pushed her against the wall.

I can't believe I'm making-out with Bree. I then slid my tongue against the bottom of the lips and she moaned and let me in. I explored her mouth, memorizing every inch of it. then she started battling against my tongue and it was on for dominance. I won but let her explore my moth too. She then started to scratch her fingernails on my abs and I groaned liking every touch and feel of her. I slid my hand up and down her thigh. When we were running out of air I moved my mouth over her collar bone and she moaned and whispered "chase." I then bit down hard and she gasped. I then moved us to the bed and continued our make-out session.

Just when I was about to kiss her again I heard a knock on my door. Me and bree just moved apart slowly and I got off the bed and opened the door. "What do you want?" I said in an irritated voice. "I was just checking in on you. Have you seen bree, I have been looking everywhere for her but I can't seem to find her. Do you know where she might be?" asked. "I don't know . Why don't you check outside? Maybe she went for a jog?" I said lying. "Good idea, chase." said and he bolted outside. I closed and locked the door then I went over to my bed to be greeted by Bree.

"Bree, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked. "Of course you goofball." she replied. We then shared a passionate kiss and snuggled together to watch some TV. Everything was perfect. I had an awesome room and the girl of my dreams lying right next to me. I love my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Update: goodbye

Hey, my fellow reader's, so I know I haven't been updating in a while, but I have a good reason, my reason is one day I was playing on my video game while my brother was on the computer and he was also playing with his gun at the same time. He then accidentally shot the computer and destroyed my monitor. I was furious because I was in the middle of updating my stories and then I could not use the computer until it was fixed. Well, I now no longer have a computer because my parents say it's too expensive so now I'm typing on my mom's work computer telling you what had happened this whole time.

But here is some more bad news; I can no longer continue my stories, for right now at least. It's too hard to fit it into my schedule into the day because I'm so busy. Once I can get back onto my feet, then I'll start typing again.

Reader's, I have read all of your reviews! Most of them were telling me to update but some of them were about how good the stories I have written were! I honestly love getting that kind of feedback. I'm only in my beginning with my writing so don't message me about how my writing too short.

Anyways, I love you all (not in a creepy king of way) but in a cyber-kind of way. I hope someone adopts my stories so they can live on. Thank you guys for everything, it means a lot.

Peace out!


End file.
